


Morning

by Fuchsia



Series: Puzzle [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsia/pseuds/Fuchsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier and Yuzuru, the morning after they've spent their first night together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> And here comes another piece of the puzzle ^^
> 
> This episode comes right after Javier and Yuzuru spent their first night together, an event which has been described in chapter 4 of both [The Kid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2505299/chapters/5562605) and [Javi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3434390/chapters/7527701)
> 
>  
> 
> And of course a big thank you to [MissMegara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegara/pseuds/MissMegara) for being a never-ending source of inspiration (and corrections ;))
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is the product of my imagination. These characters and what they do is purely fictional.

When Javier slowly opens his eyes the next morning, he feels like he’s leaving the warmth and comfort of a nice dream behind and it makes him want to immediately go back to it. So he closes his eyes again and clutches the pillow under his head tightly. Remembrances of hot kisses and burning touches slowly fill his mind again but as he’s shifting under the sheets to find a more comfortable position, he suddenly feels like he needs a pair of fresh underwear and that’s when the events of the night before hit him right in the stomach. His eyes shoot open and he’s frantically searching for another body next to him, only to find his bed deserted and empty. His brain seems to stop working altogether for a while as he freezes in a sitting position, his mouth dry and his heart pounding in his chest. He’s about to call out Yuzuru’s name to check if he’s anywhere in the flat when his own voice dies in his throat. He just cannot bring himself to face reality right now, so he lets himself fall down on his back again with his hands on either side of his head and his thoughts all confused and jumbled. He closes his eyes both to forget and to calm himself down this time but the only thing he clearly sees is him. Him who is not here right now. He doesn’t know why but Yuzuru’s absence fills him with an inexplicable sadness. And the clear memory of himself falling asleep in his arms last night only makes it worse.

‘’Good morning. You sleep well?’’

Javier’s eyes shoot open again but he feels like his heart has suddenly stopped. He quickly turns his head in his direction and sees him standing in the door frame with a towel in his hand and a sheepish smile on his lips.

‘’Good Lord you almost gave me a heart attack!’’

Yuzuru answers him with a giggle.

‘’I got up to take shower but I make sure I don’t wake you up. I woke you up?’’

Javier smiles at him in turn and answers almost in a whisper.

‘’No you didn’t.’’

They stop talking for a while and just look at each other. Javier is beyond relieved Yuzuru has not left after all, and yet he feels suddenly so shy. Last night’s interaction is still here between the two of them, floating in the space that separates them right now and giving a new meaning to the words they say. Which is probably why they don’t say anything. 

Yuzuru bites his lower lip.

‘’Go take shower. I’ll make breakfast.’’

He sees him lower his eyes and Javier remembers he is still shirtless. He looks for this piece of fabric all around him and spots it on the floor near the foot of the bed. He gets up, puts it on and looks at Yuzuru again who is still standing in the door frame. 

Javier gives him another smile.

‘’I’ll be quick.’’

He gets past him and stops. It’s like they both forget to breathe for a moment. Yuzuru is so close he feels like he can already taste him on his lips and feel him under his fingertips. And yet it’s like something is holding them back. Their faces hover towards each other and yet they don’t touch. Yuzuru looks like he’s about to kiss him but then simply nods and quietly says ‘’I make you coffee.’’ And with that he’s already disappeared down the corridor. 

 

Yuzuru can just feel how he needs to be away from Javier right now because as soon as he’s near him, he just loses any ability to think. He remembers his complete loss of control from the night before and he feels himself getting all flustered and embarrassed at the mere thought of it. He doesn’t know what to do or say when he is around him now and feels like a complete idiot. He needs to busy himself with something else right now, and the mystery of coffee-making is the perfect excuse to do so. Javier never lets him make coffee because according to him it’s an art only Southern people master. He always laughs when he says this and then takes the coffee maker from the cupboard himself. But after that he usually just gives Yuzuru a big glass of orange juice and shoves him away from the kitchen, telling him to wait for the rest of the breakfast that is about to come.

Finding the coffee maker is easy. But finding the coffee is not. After spending what feels like at least ten minutes of desperate rummaging in every space and drawer he can find, he finally realizes that a little jar with the word ‘café’ written on it is right in front of him on the counter.

‘’Baka,’’ he mutters to himself while opening the coffee maker and diligently scooping coffee in it. He’s not sure how much he’s supposed to put in there and what else he’s supposed to do now. He stays there, doing nothing for a while, his eyes fixed on the coffeepot until suddenly the reality of this whole situation dawns on him again and he feels himself breaking in a cold sweat. He still doesn’t know what to do next with the task at hand and how the hell he’s supposed to make coffee. He just feels helpless and useless and before he knows it, tears are stinging his eyes. 

He doesn’t want to lose against a stupid coffee maker, so he quickly wipes his tears and decides to try again by starting everything over. He puts the coffee he’s just spooned in the little tank of the pot back in the jar by turning the whole thing upside down and realizes one part is removable as it falls down into the jar too. The tank is actually much deeper than it looks and Yuzuru finally understands that that’s where you put water. He does so, still not knowing how much he’s supposed to put in there but not really minding anymore. At least it looks like he’s making coffee. He puts the removable part back in place and spoons coffee in it again until it fills it completely. Once everything’s done, he places the coffeepot on the stove and decides to busy himself with something else now, like toasts, and starts looking around for bread and butter.

 

As Javier comes back from the bathroom, he can already smell the familiar odour of coffee and hear the sound of it boiling in its pot. He’s surprised Yuzuru found the coffee maker at all and even more so that he got around to use it, so he quickly opens the door to make sure he is not the victim of a hallucination. He sees him bent over some toasts he is carefully spreading with butter but completely oblivious of the coffee maker which is whistling and shaking on the stove by now. A smile forms itself on his lips again and a burst of affection shoots him right in the heart at the scene unfolding before his eyes. He goes to the stove and turns the heat off, which prompts Yuzuru to turn around and look at him in surprise.

‘’When the pot is whistling, it means the coffee is done.’’

Yuzuru nods without saying a word and as Javier approaches him, he can distinctly see him blush in the morning light that is flooding the room. He looks so lovely and vulnerable right now, it almost feels like he is completely naked in front of him. Yuzuru is still holding the knife he was using to spread the butter and Javier gently takes it from his hand to put it on the table behind him. As he does so their fingers slightly brush and it’s as if they were both hit by an electric wave. He puts one hand on Yuzuru’s cheek and slowly caresses it before pressing his forehead against his and sighing deeply. 

‘’What happened to us? ‘’ he murmurs.

They both have their eyes closed but Yuzuru opens them at Javier’s question.

‘’I don’t know,’’ he murmurs back.

Javier chuckles silently and opens his eyes in turn. He feels Yuzuru’s tingling breath mingle with his and all he wants now is to have a taste of him again.

‘’Can I… Can I kiss you?’’

‘’Yesterday you didn’t ask.’’

They both quietly chuckle this time before their mouths slowly meet again. Javier remembers the urgency of the night before and doesn’t want to rush anything this time. He unhurriedly kisses Yuzuru’s full lips again and again and feels them gradually come alive against his as he starts softly sucking on them. Yuzuru moans faintly and puts both arms around Javier’s neck while opening his mouth and inviting him in, his tongue already coming to meet his. Javier’s hands travel from Yuzuru’s cheeks to his shoulders and back before settling down to his narrow waist and pushing him flush against him, revelling in the feeling of his warmth enveloping him. 

Javier feels like he is literally melting into the kiss and wonders how can a man taste so sweet on his tongue. How can all this not taste wrong. He remembers the only time he kissed a guy back in his teenage years and the sour taste it had left in his mouth back then. He figured that’s what a man must taste like and he had sworn to himself it was the last time he was kissing another boy.

But now that he is kissing Yuzuru in the pleasant warmness of the morning light, he cannot detach his lips from his and feels himself wanting more of him with each passing second. They break the kiss and not a second later they’re already all over each other again, their kiss deepening and their hands getting more and more restless on each other’s body. They start to slowly move away from the kitchen and shuffle towards the bedroom, never letting go of each other as they finally reach their destination. 

They both fall on the bed with a gasp and Javier stops for a while to look at Yuzuru who’s lying underneath him. Yuzuru looks back at him with his lips swollen and his breath trembling against his skin, his slender fingers lightly moving on Javier’s face. It’s as if they were both trying to calm themselves down, to slow things down to not let themselves lose control too soon again. Javier feels so overwhelmed right now, he’s not even sure what to do next because he wants his mouth on each and every part of Yuzuru’s body all at once. He finally bends down to softly kiss him again, and feels Yuzuru’s hands sneak under his shirt and glide all along his back as he does so. A sigh escapes him through their kiss and he slowly rolls up Yuzuru’s shirt, just over his belly button to reveal this tantalizing patch of skin he usually sees during practice when Yuzuru raises his arms or performs a Biellman. He puts his mouth there, daintily grazes his lips on his stomach and slips his tongue in his navel, earning another quiet gasp from Yuzuru who has both hands buried in his hair now. He rolls his shirt further up, leaving a trail of kisses on his way when a shrilling sound pierces through his ears and makes him stop dead in his track. Javier doesn’t get at first what’s happening before the sound resonates again from the corridor, and that’s when it finally dawns on him. For the second time this morning he just stays frozen in place for a while before panic finally creeps its way to his brain and makes him jump off the bed with his girlfriend’s name on his lips.

‘’She was supposed to pass by this morning !’’ he says to him in anguish.

‘’Don’t make her wait,’’ is Yuzuru’s only answer as the buzzing of the intercom makes itself heard again.

 

And with that Javier exits the room, leaving Yuzuru with a sinking feeling in his stomach and his hardness slowly fading away. He quickly exits the room as well to go to the bathroom and sprinkle some water over his face when he already hears their voices coming from the hallway. When it seems that they both have moved to the kitchen, he checks his smile in the mirror and decides it’s time to join them.

Here she is, biting in one of the toasts Javier and him both left untouched on the table and serving the coffee he made in two little cups she takes from the cupboard.

‘’Hey Yuzu! How are you? ’’ 

She smiles warmly at him and goes over to put a kiss on his cheek as she always does.

‘’Can you believe Javi forgot he was supposed to help me find a present for my mother’s birthday today !’’

Javier only smiles an embarrassed smile as she rolls her eyes at him.

‘’He keeps forgetting stuff lately. I think he’s not getting enough sleep or something.’’

Yuzuru hopes his smile doesn’t appear too tense when she playfully winks at him. She then turns towards Javier who is still standing there, wringing his hands.

‘’Come on, go and get yourself ready. I don’t have much time this morning and you have training this afternoon, right?’’

She shoves Javier away, not before putting a quick peck on his lips, and Yuzuru wonders whether she can taste himself on his mouth.

‘’I’m sure you guys just kept playing your video games this morning without paying any attention to the time.’’ 

She laughs before taking a cup of coffee and bringing it to her lips. She suddenly spits the whole thing out and quickly goes to the sink to empty the cup.

‘’God this coffee is awful! What the hell did he do with that?’’

‘’I think he let it burn,’’ Yuzuru answers quietly, and it’s as if the taste of the ruined coffee were lingering in his mouth too.


End file.
